Bonds: Love
by EmD23
Summary: *Third in Bonds series* With her best friend busy and her boyfriend out of town, it looks to be a boring anniversary for one Takenouchi Sora. That is, unless their gogglehead protégé has something to say about it. Daisuke/Sora Friendship fic w/Sorato


Characters: Sora, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi

Summary: *Third in Bonds series* With her best friend busy and her boyfriend out of town, it looks to be a boring anniversary for one Takenouchi Sora. That is, unless their gogglehead protege has something to say about it. Daisuke/Sora Friendship fic featuring Sorato

Ages:

Sora, Yamato, Taichi – 20

Daisuke -17

Takahashi Kimiko-17 (for references sake)

A/N: Sora's turn and a much more light-hearted piece than the entries before it. Set a month after Bonds: Friendship and two months after Bonds: Courage but it can stand alone by itself.

Bonds: Love

"Thank you! Come again!"

When the door closed and she was left alone, Takenouchi Sora slumped against the chair behind the register. She had at one point assumed that once she started going to school she'd be free of her mother's flower shop but looking back on it the thought had been ridiculous. She was tied to the store the way she was tied to the Digital World. She'd never escape it.

Ever.

She laughed quietly to herself at how dramatic that entire thought process had sounded. To be honest, she was on break from classes and her mother had asked her to cover a shift since her scheduled worker was out and the other could not be reached. Naturally, Sora had agreed. After all, she had nothing better to do.

That particular line of thought made her all the more depressed. Who didn't have something to do on their anniversary?

Because that was what today was. The anniversary of her and her long-time boyfriend Ishida Yamato, the rising rock star of The (Not So) Teenage Wolves. Or simply The Wolves if Yamato's wishes came true.

It was rather funny in an ironic sort of way, Sora thought to herself, that the biggest meeting of Yamato's career would fall on their anniversary. Just a month before, Sora and Yamato had resolved a slowly-brewing but major problem in their relationship, the problem being that Yamato's band was consuming all of the time they had together. However, after much talking and some truly fantastic make-up sex, Sora and Yamato had agreed that they had both been immature and in the wrong and had promised to deal with the problem together. Yamato had been making more time for his girlfriend and Sora had become more understanding of Yamato's problems.

But as fate may have it, Yamato's agent had finally landed an interview with a major studio. The interview, however, was scheduled on the day of their anniversary and 8 hours away. When Yamato first found out, he had vehemently rejected the interview, much to the chagrin of his band mates. Normally they would let Yamato have his way but this interview was a one-time deal and could give them that final push they needed to get their breakthrough.

When Yamato had gone home in a foul mood to find Sora and Yagami Taichi laughing over a game of cards, his irritation had been quite easy to spot.

"_What's so funny?"_

_ Taichi, who had been holding Sora's hand and squishing her index finger while chanting 'squishy,' let go and turned towards his other best friend. "We're playing TaichiGo Fish," he said with a grin on his face._

_ Sora stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to stifle her laughter. She had noticed at once that __Yamato looked upset and figured the sight of his two best friends having a good time would either __cheer him up or make things a lot worse. She didn't want to risk it._

_ Yamato, meanwhile, had been staring at Taichi with a raised eyebrow. "What in the hell is TaichiGo Fish?"_

_ "Well you see-"_

_ "Never mind," Yamato interrupted, "it's probably something completely idiotic."_

_ Taichi looked immensely offended and turned to Sora. "Sora, your boyfriend is being a jerk. Do something about it."_

_ "He's your best friend," Sora shot back. _

_ "No, you're my best friend," Taichi replied without missing a beat, "he's just the guy I tolerate because he's dating my best friend."_

_ "I'm standing right here!"_

_ Sora decided that their game had gone on long enough and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, love, tell me what's bothering you."_

_ "Yeah, love, come here," Taichi intoned, also patting the seat next to him. Sora gave an unlady-like snort that caused Taichi to howl with laughter. Glaring at the Chosen of Courage, Yamato took the seat next to Sora and gave her a passionate kiss, his eyes focused on Taichi and trying to burn a hole through his head. When the two of them broke apart, Yamato looking satisfied at Taichi's expression and Sora looking incredibly flustered, Taichi placed his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll be serious. I don't wanna have to see that again. Now tell us what's wrong, Yama-chan, before I have to punch you. I don't wanna do that."_

_ Sora and Yamato both gave him disbelieving stares._

_ "Okay, I always wanna punch Yamato," Taichi admitted. "So talk."_

_ Yamato leaned back on his chair. "My agent got us an interview with a major records studio," he confessed._

_ "That's awful!" Taichi exclaimed at once. There was a pause. "Why is this awful?"_

_ Sora bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling as Yamato rolled his eyes._

_ "That in itself isn't awful. What's awful is that it's scheduled for next Wednesday and it's a one-time deal."_

_ Taichi blinked as the desire to laugh left Sora completely. For a long moment, the three of them stayed silent, Taichi looking thoughtful, Yamato miserable and Sora unreadable. Finally, Taichi nodded. "I see. Excuse me." He moved to stand up but was frozen by the set of glares sent his way. _

_ "Where are you going?" Sora and Yamato asked together._

_ "Well you see," Taichi began with the air of explaining basic addition to a small child, "this seems to be a relationship problem. Seeing as how I'm a third wheel, I figured I'd roll on out of here and let you two talk it out."_

_ There was a small pause. "Wheel and roll? Really?" Yamato asked. "That's the lamest thing you've ever said."_

_ "Not true. His 'later gator' to Deckerdramon was worse," Sora countered._

_ "You're right."_

_ "Well clearly the issue doesn't seem to be bothering you as much as I thought it would," Taichi noted dryly as his best friends smirked at him._

_ "That's because I just decided that I'm no-"_

_ "You're going," Sora interrupted firmly._

_ Both Taichi and Yamato stared at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow._

_ "But-"_

_ "But nothing," Sora said. "This is a huge opportunity Yamato! You can't throw it away like this!"_

_ Yamato was staring at her and frowning, causing her to sigh. "Look, I know my actions lately haven't inspired confidence in my ability to handle the new limitations on our relationship. While my worries were justified my actions were questionable and for that I apologize but Yamato, you can trust me. I understand, I really do. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of anniversaries to make up for it."_

_ There was a long silence._

_ "That was very eloquently put," Taichi said, breaking the silence as he grinned at her, "have you been practicing?"_

_ Sora threw a nearby stress ball at him._

_ "But-" Yamato stopped as Sora glared at him and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like it but you're right." He finally smiled. "You're too good for me."_

_ "I think you have it backwards."_

_ "Isn't this sweet?" Taichi asked._

_ Yamato threw the stress ball at him._

Sora knew she'd done the right thing but it didn't stop her from feeling incredibly lonely. Taichi had initially offered to spend the day with her but his Todai study group had rescheduled their meeting and Sora knew he needed to go to it. She thought briefly about calling up Miyako or some of her other friends but decided against it. Thus, she was sitting behind the counter sulking. She was startled out of her musings when she heard a bell ring, signifying the arrival of a customer.

"Hello! Welcome to-"

"A place for lonely women?"

Sora glared at the customer that had interrupted her. "Very funny, Daisuke-kun."

"Just Daisuke," Motomiya Daisuke said as he removed the hood of his sweater and shook his head. The burgundy-haired gogglehead was sporting a pair of jeans and a black sweater with a wolf on the front. Sora recognized the sweater at once.

"You got a Wolves sweater?"

"All to support a friend," Daisuke replied with a grin as he leaned on the counter, looking at Sora straight in the eyes and causing her to feel slightly flustered.

"Thank you, I guess. Now what do you mean by a place for lonely women?"

"Well," Daisuke said slowly, "I heard from two little birds that they're too busy to spend time with a certain someone on her anniversary with one of said birds."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Of course. I assume you're here to buy flowers for Takahashi-san?"

"Nope," Daisuke said, popping the 'p' and rolling his neck. "I want a red rose though."

Sora gave him a curious look but complied, fetching the requested flower and ringing it up. "Would you like a card?"

"Nah," Daisuke said, handing her a few bills. She nodded and gave him his change before handing him the rose. Daisuke stared at the rose silently, seemingly contemplating something. Sora stared at him for about a minute before clearing her throat.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Actually, yes," Daisuke said before catching her eyes again and holding out the rose, a smile twisting the corners of his mouth. "A pretty rose for the pretty lady."

Sora gave him a disbelieving look, though she felt her cheeks heat up and knew at once that she was blushing. She took the rose and gently placed it on the counter.

"Daisuke-kun, I'm flattered, really-"

"As you should be."

"But," she continued forcefully. "I'm taken, as are you. This isn't appropriate."

"Too flattered, Sora-senpai," Daisuke teased. "Now, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Daisuke-kun..."

"Well?"

"No," she told him, very much confused.

"Then would you give this plain old guy the honor of escorting a beautiful lady such as yourself out for dinner?"

Sora felt her cheeks heat up again and cursed herself for being so easily embarrassed. "Huh?"  
>"Dinner. Tonight."<p>

"Daisuke-kun, I don't think-"

"See, that's the problem, Sora-senpai," Daisuke interrupted. "No offense, but you think too much. It' simple, really. As the successor of both Taichi-senpai and Yamato-senpai, I cannot in good conscience allow their favorite girl to spend her anniversary alone and miserable. That just ain't me. I'm trying to do a good deed here! And before you ask, yes my girlfriend knows and no, she doesn't care. She understands."

Sora was left to stare at the younger Chosen in shock. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth.

"Yes, Yamato-senpai also knows."

She promptly closed her mouth.

On one hand, Daisuke had appeared and offered her an alternative to her planned night of eating ice cream in an empty home. On the other hand, was she really comfortable enough with Daisuke to go out to dinner with him? She and the younger Chosen leader had been closer when they had been children and played soccer together but as the years had gone on they had drifted further and further apart. They were friends, sure, but rarely did they speak or spend any significant time alone. However, Yamato and Taichi both seemed rather fond of Daisuke and he _had_ helped both of them out of their funks. If nothing else, she could use the night to thank Daisuke for helping out two of the three most important men in her life.

Finally, she made her decision and smiled. "You know what, Daisuke? I do owe you for helping out my two idiots so I'll grant you the honor."

Daisuke smiled at her. "You've made the right choice senpai. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while. Pick you up at 7?"

She nodded.

"Awesome." Daisuke pushed himself off of her counter and put up his hood before making his way towards the exit, mumbling about the cold. However, just before he reached for the handle he looked back at her. "I just want you to know that when I do something, I go all in. Wear something nice! Like, really nice!"

Sora stared at him as he exited the store, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so Daisuke went ahead and did it. I knew he would."<p>

Sora could hear the amusement in Yamato's voice as she searched her closet, her phone pressed to her ear with the aid of her right shoulder. "Yeah, and he told me to wear something nice. I'm still not sure though..."

"I'm all for it. Sure as hell beats spending the night on the phone with me." Yamato paused for a second. "N-not that I don't love having long, wonderful, loving phone conversations with you!"

Sora giggled at Yamato's stammering. "I know what you meant baby, no need to explain yourself." She frowned as she looked through her dresses. "How nice do you think Daisuke means?"

Yamato thought about it. "Knowing Daisuke, really nice. He sounded like he had something good planned and he actually has surprising connections."

"What do you think about _the_ dress, then?"

"No," Yamato said at once. "Only I'm allowed to take you out when you wear _the_ dress. Pick something else."

"Alright, Alpha Wolf," she teased, shuffling through her clothes. "What about the black one you bought me last anniversary?"

"Are you trying to guilt-trip me?" Yamato's amused voice came from the speaker. "But yeah, that's a good choice."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty sexy dress."

"No it's not. It's elegant."

"Elegance is sexy."

"True."

"Not afraid guys will stare at me?"

"Daisuke will beat them up."

"And he won't stare?"

"Nah, he's totally smitten with Kimiko."

"But not smitten enough to resist _the_ dress?"

"That's an entirely different matter."

"Not really."

"Yes."

"I don't get it."

"I don't expect you to."

"Fair enough," she submitted. "Mimi's calling."

"Make it a three way. I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Alright." Sora glanced at the phone and answered before connecting the calls.

"Sora! I have the most amazing story to tell you!" Tachikawa Mimi's cheerful voice rang out. "Okay, so this guy was-"

"We have company, Mimi," Sora said.

"Hey Meems."

"Yama-kun! It's been a while! How are you?"

"Not bad," Yamato responded, "just helping Sora pick out a dress for her date with Daisuke."

"WHAT!"

Sora moved the phone away from her ear and could hear Yamato's laughter as he explained the situation to Mimi. Deciding to withdraw from the conversation for the time being, she pulled out the dress and gave it a once over before nodding her head firmly before rejoining her two friends. "I've got the dress out."

"You'd better be careful, Yama-kun. Daisuke-kun has a sort of magnetism that's hard to resist," Mimi giggled. Sora could imagine Yamato rolling his eyes on the other end of the line.

"Is that why you-" he stopped and gave an awkward cough. "Nevermind."

"Slept with him? Sora knows, Yama-kun. I tell her everything," Mimi said.

Sora looked at her phone in surprise. "How'd you know, Yamato?"

"Daisuke told me over dinner. A secret for a secret, you know? I assume he told you I knew, Meems."

"Right in one!" Mimi said cheerfully. "And yes, Yama-kun. That's why. I was a 19-year old girl who hadn't had sex since getting dumped by her boyfriend 6 months prior and he was a hormonal 16-year old boy staying at his beautiful senpai's home for two weeks with no parents anywhere. I'm frankly surprised we lasted a week before we caved and even then it took alcohol to do it."

"Hm, he left those details out. You deflowered him while he was drunk? Wow, Mimi." There was a pause. "So how was he after his undoubtedly terrible first time?"

"Well-"

"Are you two seriously discussing Daisuke's sexual prowess while I'm choosing an outfit to wear for my supposed date with him?" Sora interrupted, her tone half amused and half exasperated. She heard the two of them laugh over the line and let a small chuckle escape her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Mr. Animal Magnetism so I'll have to cut this short. Sorry I can't talk, Mimi."

"That's fine, Sora! I'll just talk to Yama-kun!" Mimi responded enthusiastically. Yamato let out a sigh of resignation that made both girls laugh.

"Bye Mimi. I'll call you later."

"Okay!"

"Bye Yamato. Love you."

"Love you too, Sor. I'll be back before you know it."

The line went dead and Sora smiled softly at Yamato's message. Then she shook her head. "Right! Let's see if Daisuke is all talk then." Nodding, she began to get ready.

* * *

><p>Sora stood in the living room, waiting patiently for Daisuke's arrival. The black dress she had chosen fit her perfectly, hugging all of the right curves with a modest v-cut. She had even applied a little make-up when she remembered Yamato's statement that Daisuke liked to go all out. If he wanted her to look 'really nice' then that is what she would do. She glanced at the clock.<p>

6:59.

She consciously avoided chewing on her bottom lip out of anxiousness. She was still somewhat hesitant about dinner with Daisuke. She liked him well enough but she had never been particularly comfortable around people and hoped that the night would not end awkwardly or she'd never hear the end of it from Yamato or Taichi.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sora picked up her purse and hurried over, opening the door and coming face to face with Daisuke.

The first thing she noticed was that his goggles were gone and that his hair, while still somewhat messy, seemed to have decided to behave. The second was that he was wearing a pristine black suit and tie combo. The third was that he had another red rose in his hand.

"Hello," Daisuke said, handing her the rose. Sora smiled and turned to the house to drop it off but he shook his head and said "No time, senpai. We're on a schedule! Just put it on your hair or something!"

"It'd clash. And hello to you as well, Daisuke-kun."

"No kun, senpai. Just Daisuke. You look stunning by the way."

She smiled, having expected the compliment.. "You're not looking bad yourself."

Daisuke grinned at her and stuck out his arm. "May I escort the lady to her chariot?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh, her anxiousness melting away. If there was one thing that could be said about Daisuke, it's that he had a way of making others completely comfortable around him. She nodded but couldn't help but take a shot. "You're being rather campy aren't you?"

Daisuke held a hand over his heart. "You wound me senpai. Now let's go."

Obliging him, she hooked her arm around his and let him drag her towards his car. When she said it, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her as she saw the old beaten up Subaru. "Some chariot."

"Don't insult my baby," Daisuke scolded her as he let go of her arm and proceeded to stroke the side of the car lovingly, an almost disturbingly affectionate look in his eyes. "She's my noble steed and has seen much more than she should have."

Sora wrinkled her nose at the implication. "I'm not putting my stuff in the back seat."

Daisuke laughed. "Besides, she turns into a white stallion but only around special ladies. Sorry senpai, I guess you just can't measure up."

She playfully glared at him. "Shut up and get in the car Motomiya."

"Oh, is that how you order around Yamato-senpai? He does seem the type." He blanched at the real glare being sent his way and let out an "eep!" before quickly opening her door for her and dashing to the other side. Smirking in satisfaction, Sora got in and closed the door before putting on her seat belt.

"So," she began casually as he started the engine and backed up, "where are you taking me tonight Daisuke-kun?"

"Just Daisuke," he said as he looked back to make sure he wasn't hitting anything. "I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret."

Sora sighed and reached for the radio when Daisuke suggested and noticed that he had a CD inside. Curious, she pressed play and immediately burst into laughter. "Avril Lavigne? Really? Did Takahashi-san leave it here?"

"That's mine, actually," Daisuke gave her a half-sheepish look before straightening out. "I'm not ashamed to admit it."  
>"Daisuke, do you even understand what she's saying? I wasn't aware you knew English," Sora commented as she fiddled with the volume.<p>

"Not really," Daisuke shrugged. "I just like to sing along to it. I understand bits and pieces and I looked up the translation but I mostly listen for the music. I've never been much for appreciating lyrics. Too deep for me." He gave her a curious look once they hit a red light. "How'd you recognize it, Sora-senpai? Are you a fan as well?"

"No," Sora laughed. "Yamato is. He sings in the shower. He also listens to some boys group. I think it's called M-Link?"

"You mean N-Sync?" Daisuke asked excitedly. "No way!" He reached down into the floor of his seat, rummaging for something.

"Daisuke, please don't tell me you're about to pull out an N-Sync CD," Sora said, half-joking. She then laughed when Daisuke slowly retracted his hand and pouted.

The car settled into a somewhat comfortable silence. Sora glanced out the window and couldn't help but wonder what Yamato was doing at the moment. Was he still in the middle of his interview? A performance, perhaps? Or was he staring at the sky like she was, wondering about her? Her musings were cut short when they drove past a particular sign.

"We're leaving Odaiba?"

"Yup," Daisuke said cheerily. "I'm taking you to a different part of Tokyo."

Her curiosity having doubled, Sora leaned back and watched the roads as Daisuke drove, singing along to his CD. However, as Sora realized the direction they were heading in her eyes widened. _'No way...'_ The drive, the direction, the command to dress nice. He couldn't have!

"Daisuke!"

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complica-huh?"

"Daisuke, are we going where I think we're going?"

He grinned at her. "You can see it from here."

She could. Standing there in all of its magnificence was the newest 5-star restaurant to open in Tokyo, the _Zeitaku. _"We're eating here?" Sora squeaked out.

"Yes we are," Daisuke said nonchalantly. Sora stared, entranced, as they finally made it to the parking lot. The building stood tall and was of feudal design. The tiles were trimmed with gold and two golden statues guarded the entrance, one a dragon and the other a tiger. They faced each other, furious snarls on their faces. She immediately saw all of the cars, the latest models and sports cars, and thought about the old Subaru she and Daisuke were arriving in and felt a sudden wave of panic.

"Daisuke, what if we're under-dressed? Oh, I should have worn _the _dress!"

"Stop fretting, Sora-senpai," Daisuke gave her an amused look. "You look fine."

"Daisuke, politicians, celebrities and business tycoons come here!"

"I'm aware," Daisuke said, giving her an odd look. "I didn't think you were the type to get this worked up. I always thought that was Mimi-san's thing."

"Shut up," Sora said distractedly as she saw a wealthy-looking couple enter the establishment. She eyed the different dresses of the various women that entered and exited the restaurant as Daisuke finally reached the Valet Parking area. She quickly got out of the car and stood nervously in place as Daisuke handed the keys over and whistled a merry tune. Sora felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to stare at the younger Chosen's eyes.

"Relax, senpai. It'll be fine. You look great!" He stuck out his arm. "Now, may I escort the lady?"

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Sora nodded and resignedly linked her arm with his, having a feeling that the night would be a long and unpleasant one.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed as she put her glass down. Across from her, Daisuke was grinning widely as his friend laughed uncontrollably. "S-stop it! People are probably staring!" she managed to wheeze out through her laughter.<p>

Daisuke waved a hand. "Let them stare, senpai."

Sora continued to laugh. "Did Veemon really do that?"  
>"Yup. And I thought I was an idiot. Nice to see there's someone worse!"<p>

Sora paused to take a breath, caught Daisuke's eyes and burst into another round of laughter.

When the two had walked in, Sora had been intimidated by the people present inside the restaurant as well as the high ceiling and intricate ornaments. Beautiful portraits hung on the walls and glowing lanterns lit up the place as detailed statues of Japanese folklore covered the area. Daisuke, much to her annoyance, seemed right at home as he checked his reservation and made conversation with the hostess. Sora's eyes had widened when she saw the menu and the prices but Daisuke had waved off her worries before ordering himself a water and her some sake.

"Sake?" Sora had asked in annoyance. "Why'd you order my drink for me?"

"It'll help you relax, senpai. But if you're really against it I'll cancel the order."

She had grudgingly conceded and was surprised that the alcohol had indeed helped her calm down. Daisuke's many tales regarding Veemon's antics had also helped. Now she sat with a smile on her face as they waited for their food to arrive.

"So, Daisuke, why'd you choose this place?" Sora asked curiously.

"You're the best friend of one of my mentors and the girlfriend of the other," Daisuke said. "They'd kick my ass if I didn't spoil you rotten in their stead." He paused to take a drink. "As for why this particular place? I know the owner and I get discounts here."

"You do?" She was honestly surprised. She'd heard that _Zeitaku_'s owner was a very wealthy man.

"Yup," Daisuke confirmed with a nod. "The owner's Digimon partner had gone rogue due to a viral infection. Veemon and I stopped it and then I made some ramen. He loved it and we've been friends ever since."

"Yamato did say you have surprising connections," Sora mused as she nursed her drink. The teen across from her shrugged his shoulders at the comment.

"So, senpai, anything going on in your life?"

"Oh, nothing special," Sora said with honesty. "My classes are going fine and Yamato's band is doing well. Now I just have to deal with the fact my best friend has turned into a bit of a slut."

Daisuke looked at her, wide-eyed. "Mimi-san?"

"Mimi?" Sora snorted. "As if. I'm talking about Taichi."

Daisuke gave a small cheer. "Taichi-senpai's finally getting some!"

"Too bad he comes home with girls at the most obscene hours and makes an awful racket. It's rather annoying," Sora grumbled.

Daisuke laughed. "Maybe he's trying to get back at you and Yamato-senpai."

The glare Sora turned on him caused him to splash a bit of water down his front. "Did he complain?"

Daisuke looked at her nervously. "Um..."

Sora huffed. "Remind to punch him when I get home."

Daisuke scratched his nose. "Gotcha."

There was a tense silence and Daisuke realized that Sora was legitimately upset that Taichi had discussed her and Yamato's private life with someone else.

"I understand Yamato talking to you about us," Sora finally said, "but why would Taichi bring that up?"

"It just came up," Daisuke said evasively. He could tell by the way her mouth narrowed that she was not pleased with the response but thankfully she did not pursue it any further.

The rest of the time until the meal arrived was spent on small talk. Daisuke talked about his experiences in exploring different ramen favors and his soccer matches while Sora spoke about her classes and the current gossip in the city.

It was only when their orders arrived that Sora realized she was incredibly hungry. Her mouth almost watered as her order of Beef Tataki was placed before her as Daisuke eyed his bowl of Unadon. The food looked exquisite and Sora exchanged a grin with him when she caught his eyes. With a cry of "Itadakimasu!" Sora began to eat Daisuke mimicked her actions on the other side of the table.

It was only a short while before both plates were gone. Sora gave off a satisfied sigh and Daisuke took a large gulp of water before addressing her. "So, Sora-senpai, how was the food?"

"Delicious," Sora said. "Thank you for treating me."

"Not a problem," Daisuke answered her, a pleased expression on his face. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, actually," Sora told him, taking a sip of sake. "It's better than what I planned on doing tonight. It's actually been fun." She put her cup down. "I know I mentioned this before but I really do want to thank you for helping out Yamato and Taichi. And me as well, when you think about it. It means a lot to me."  
>Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, looking bashful. "I'm just doing what they would have done for me."<p>

Sora smiled at that. "I'll thank you anyway."

Daisuke nodded, still looking nervous. Sora grew puzzled at his sudden change in behavior but before she could question him he spoke. "Sora-senpai, may I ask you a question?"

Sora blinked. What sort of question would make him so nervous? "Go ahead."

Daisuke took a deep breath. "Sora-senpai, how do you know if you're in love?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Come again?"

Daisuke tapped the table with his finger, still looking somewhat flustered, though he was quickly regaining his composure. "How do you know if you're in love?"  
>Sora scratched the back of her hand as she considered his question. "Are you talking about you and Takahashi-san?" When he nodded, Sora let out a sigh. "Daisuke, I'm not trying to insult you so don't take this the wrong way but you and Takahashi-san have-"<p>

"Only been going out for fourth months? I know," Daisuke interrupted, his eyes on the table. He did not look at her as he continued to speak. "But it's the longest relationship I've ever had. Most of my exes lasted a month. I'm not sure if I'm mistaking what I feel for her as love because of that." He paused and licked his lips before finally looking up at her. "It's just that I've never really been in love, I don't think. But I haven't felt so strongly about a girl since Hikari-chan. I don't know if that means if that I was in love with Hikari-chan then and I'm in love with Kimiko now or if I just really liked them both and I'm being an idiot because Kimiko and I have only been together for a few months. But she feels different than the others, you know?"

Sora nodded as she took a sip of sake. "And you took me out both as a favor and to get some answers since I'm the Child of Love," she surmised.

Daisuke nodded.

Sora let out a somewhat rueful smile. "I'm sorry, Daisuke. I can't give you an answer to that."

Daisuke stared at her. "Why not?"

Sora took her time, swirling around the remaining sake in her cup as she carefully considered her next words. "Do you want to know something that Yamato and I, and to a lesser extent Taichi, all share in common regarding our crests?"

Daisuke looked slightly annoyed at the apparent dismissal of his question but asked her nonetheless what she meant.

"We questioned if the Digital World had made a mistaken when handing us our crests," Sora revealed to the younger Chosen.

Daisuke's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

"It's true, though like I said Taichi's doubts were lesser. You know the incident with SkullGreymon right?" He nodded. "Well, after Taichi corrupted his crest he was afraid of using it again. He snapped out of it rather quickly to defeat Etemon. It was a small period of weakness for him but other than that, he's always felt comfortable with Courage. Yamato and I, on the other hand, were uncomfortable with our crests right from the very beginning."

Here, Sora paused to take another drink and saw that Daisuke was listening attentively.

"Yamato had always been a lone wolf. He had difficulty getting along with other people, especially Taichi. He thought the Digital World was playing a cruel joke when he was given Friendship."

Sora did not know if it was the fact that he had helped her friends out, the alcohol, his kindness, or the fact he had opened up to her that made her decide to share her past insecurities with Daisuke. She'd question it later.

"And my parents were divorced, my father was never around and my mother and I argued a lot. I had no idea what love was so why would the Digital World give it to me? The closest thing I knew at the time to feeling love was Taichi. He had been there for me since we were kids, always my pillar of strength. But I never let him get too close. Whenever I was truly troubled I would hide in my shell and I knew it hurt him. If I couldn't even prevent myself from hurting the one person I loved, how was I supposed to master the Crest of Love?"

Daisuke was staring at her, his expression unreadable. "How did you figure it out?" It came out quietly, almost a whisper.

"Myotismon was destroying our Digimon and Biyomon wouldn't stand down. I didn't want to see her get hurt, especially since she was doing it to cheer me up when I had been at my weakest."

"Veemon did the same for me," Daisuke noted.

Sora hummed. "It just kind of clicked. I loved Biyomon and I didn't want to see her get hurt. The crest activated. Thinking back, I think it was because I was truly honest about my feelings for the first time. And since then, I allowed myself to love. I improved my relationship with my parents, let myself get closer to the other Chosen and I fell in love with Yamato."

"I always thought it was Taichi-senpai that you loved," Daisuke admitted.

"For a while I did too," Sora revealed. "Then I realized that when I pictured myself with Taichi I saw us playing soccer, making pillow fortresses and watching Miyazaki films when it rained while we fought over a bucket of ice cream and who got the top bunk in our sleepovers. When I pictured myself with Yamato I saw candlelit dinners and kisses under the moonlight."

Here Sora leaned back on her chair.

"But the thing is, Daisuke, that love is an extremely difficult subject. Many people would expect me to love Yamato more than Taichi but the truth is I love them both equally. A lot of people say that the person you're in love with is your other half, someone that completes you. To many, that's what love is. But to me it's different. Taichi is more like my other half than Yamato. Calling Taichi the brother I never had doesn't even begin to cover how important he is to me or how much I love him. It's weird, isn't it? That's how must people would describe a lover.

But I can't picture myself like that with Taichi. My love for him is powerful but platonic. Yamato on the other hand..." Here, Sora smiled. "I can't put into words what Yamato is to me. He complements me. He makes me unbelievably happy and he makes me feel safe. He's what I want to wake up to every morning and the last thing I want to see when I go to sleep. There's no expression that can describe it. And even though I said Taichi is my other half and he completes me, I can't feel fully whole without Yamato there."

When she was done, Sora saw the perplexed expression on Daisuke's face and laughed. Daisuke shook his head and let out a chuckle. "You're a mess, senpai. That's almost good enough to be called ass backwards."

Sora tossed him a mild glare. "It's weird, but love is different for each person. I know everyone questioned if I was really in love with Yamato or if I was using him as a replacement for Taichi. I questioned it myself once or twice because shouldn't Yamato come before Taichi if I was in love with him? But after thinking about it I knew Yamato was the one I was in love with and Taichi's my best friend. I love them both equally and they both know and accept it. That's how it works for us and none of us are bothered. I also know there's a strong friendship and brotherly love between Taichi and Yamato that I could never compete with and I'm fine with it."

Sora remained silent as the waiter arrived with their bill but when she attempted to check the price Daisuke waved her off and handed the waiter his card.

"The reason I went on this rant, Daisuke, is to say that not even the Child of Love can tell you how love works. Some realize it with one glance, some never do realize what they're feelings, others feel it growing, some are blindsided by it..."

"And only I can decide if I'm really in love with Kimiko," Daisuke finished, looking thoughtful. "I get it. I have to figure out if it's because I thought she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen when I first saw her or if it's because I started to smile more around her or if it happened when I subconsciously started to put all of her peas on one side and carrots on the other because I know she's bothered when they aren't even though she's never said anything-"

Daisuke cut himself abruptly, flushing and looking embarrassed at his words. Sora, however, was looking at him with a knowing smile on her face. "That's adorable."

Daisuke blushed again as the waiter returned with his card and the receipt. He wished them a good day and departed as Daisuke began reaching into his wallet for a tip. Sora, however, beat him to it and when he tried to protest she glared him into submission.

As the two made their way back to the car in a comfortable silence, Sora took a sidelong glance at Daisuke. She had always found the boy to have a good heart but she'd also found him rude and immature. Their night out had shown her that he begun to mature and she was beginning to see what Yamato and Taichi claimed they saw in him. _'Not a bad night out,'_ she thought to herself. She noticed that Daisuke had pulled out his phone and was frowning slightly.

"Hey, senpai, do you mind going on ahead to the car? I have to make a call."

"Sure," Sora said, eying him in concern. She approached the Subaru and waited patiently until Daisuke reappeared, an odd expression on his face. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers.

"Sora-senpai, why don't we watch a movie?"

"Now?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, the movie theater is right down the street and the night is still young! It's only like nine or something. Come on! Please?"  
>He pouted and gave her a puppy-eyed look and Sora sighed. "Fine. You're paying though."<p>

"Duh, senpai."

* * *

><p>"That was quite possibly the worst movie I have ever seen. It's so bad I almost want to call it a good movie," Sora told Daisuke as he started up the car two hours later.<p>

Daisuke laughed. "The classic 'so bad it's good' scenario."

Sora hummed a yes and settled herself comfortably on her seat as Daisuke turned on the radio. To be honest, she still did not understand why Daisuke had suddenly decided on a movie but she knew it had something to do with the phone call he made. For a single second she thought Daisuke was making time for Yamato to surprise her but she scolded herself. Yamato's interview was scheduled for 4 PM meaning if it took an hour and he somehow drove back home he still wouldn't be home until around one in the morning. Sora thus surmised that Daisuke had received unpleasant news and had merely wanted to take his mind off things. Her conclusion was strengthened when Daisuke checked his phone after the movie and nodded his head as he read a new text. She closed her eyes, feeling rather tired, but her brief lull was interrupted by Daisuke's voice.

"I think I'm gonna wait and figure it out myself," said the younger man as he kept his eyes on the road.

Sora shot him an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

"My feelings for Kimiko. I think you're right. I'm going to have to figure out if I'm in love with her or just infatuated. Like you said, I've only been going out with her for around four months now and I'm still young. Not to mention that..."

"You're scared of falling in love?" Sora finished gently, knowing that Daisuke rarely admitted when he was feeling fear or weakness.

"I guess," Daisuke said, his cheeks tinged red. "But hey, courage is about facing your fears right? I got this!" He tapped the steering wheel enthusiastically and lowered the volume of the radio. "So how did the Princess enjoy her night out with the court jester?"

Sora giggled. "Is that what you are?"

Daisuke nodded somberly. "That is my cover. If the public knew I am actually the Captain of the King's Men they might suspect us of having an affair. No one suspects the court jester of adultery."

Sora laughed. "Well the court jester can be assured that the Princess had a great time and she is very grateful that the court jester cheered her up and kept her company."

Daisuke let go of the steering wheel and bowed. "You honor me, My Lady."

"Hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, Daisuke," Sora shot back, grinning at him. Daisuke gave her a salute and the rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence. When the two finally pulled up to the driveway of the trio's home, Daisuke quickly exited the car and opened the door for her.

Sora took it in stride, collecting her purse and stepping out into the cool night to face the dark house. Daisuke stepped in front of her and snapped his fingers, and a rose appeared in his hand. It was the same rose he had given her when he picked her up and she had forgotten all about it.

"How did you-"

"It comes with the job description," Daisuke told her.

Sora stared at him, his bow, his suit and the rose in his hand. Then his eyes met her, sparking with amusement. "I can see what Mimi meant," she mused out loud.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she said as she accepted the rose. Then, on impulse, she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" said the blushing Daisuke as he pulled away. "I guess that's why they call you the mother of the Chosen," he ribbed as he stepped away from her.

"Funny," Sora said. She then smiled at him. "I really had a great time, Daisuke. I also think Takahashi-san is a lucky girl. You're Prince material."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Aww, thanks senpai."

"And seeing as how my Prince is away, I guess I'll say goodbye and retire to bed," Sora continued, caught up in the act.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice said.

Sora whirled around as the porch light turned on. Sora shielded her face as her eyes grew accustomed to the change in brightness. On the sidewalk written in what appeared to be pink and red paste were the words "Happy Anniversary" and the symbol for the Crest of Love underneath them. Sora's mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked up. By the front door, looking exhausted but incredibly pleased, stood Yamato.

Sora took two steps towards him but stopped. "Wait, how are you here?"

"They moved the interview up a couple of hours. Turns out they had already decided to sign us, they just wanted to hear us perform. I was done way ahead of schedule and Rintaro drove me back while Tsukune, Junichi and Kirishima-san ironed out the details," Yamato explained.

That was all Sora needed to hear before she walked up to him and kissed him senseless.

When they pulled apart, Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Is that sake on your breath? Hey Motomiya! Were you trying to get my girlfriend drunk?"

Daisuke, who had been getting in his car, hollered back, "You caught me, senpai!"

"Thanks for buying me some time! What did you do anyway?" Yamato shouted back.

"Movies! You're welcome. I'll see you guys later!" With those parting words, Daisuke turned on the ignition and Sora and Yamato watched him drive away.

"He's something else," Sora commented when the Subaru hard turned the corner.

"He is," Yamato agreed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Did he know you'd be back early?"

"No. I texted him and told him to buy me some time when I realized I'd make it before midnight."

That explained it, Sora thought as she checked the time. "11:45PM. Not bad, Ishida."

Yamato pressed her to himself. "We got signed to a major label, I made it in time, Taichi is spending the night at some girl's place and you look incredible right now. I almost want to make you wear _the_ dress just so I can take it off," he growled.

Sora pressed her mouth to his ear and blew gently. "I do believe you deserve a reward. I'm feeling rather generous so anything goes tonight," she whispered in a sultry tone.

Yamato's eyes widened as he shuddered and he immediately began to search his pockets for the house key in desperation. Sora stopped him by grabbing his arm and laughed.

"Didn't you unlock the door when you got here to drop off your stuff?"

"I forgot," Yamato said, his eyes focused on Sora's form.

She let out another laugh and her voice took on a mischievous tone. "Well come on then. Your reward is inside, My Prince."

With that, she turned the knob, pulled him inside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Fin!

Some notes: Zeitaku means luxury. Not terribly creative. I tried to find an actual restaurant but nothing fit my criteria so I made it up.

I'm sure you guys know who Miyazaki is.

If you're reading this and are like "Who the hell are Kimiko and Junichi?" then you probably missed the first two stories (Bonds: Courage and Bonds: Friendship). I encourage you to check those out.

Sora was hard to keep in character and I'm not sure I was successful. I was trying to find the right balance between serious but fun when comfortable.

I did not proof-read this (I'm terrible) in my excitement to get it out. Plus I'm busy being a college student and all (BS excuse?) but I most definitely polish it when I have the time.

I had a much more detailed description of Zeitaku but I felt, in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't needed. I might edit it in later though.I really like writing Taichi/Sora/Yamato scenes. Maybe I'll do a series about them next.

Also, did anyone let out a "Fuck yeah!" when *spoilers for season 7* Tai appeared in the preview for next week's Digimon episode?

The order for the stories is:

Koushiro-Mimi-Jyou-Jun-Miyako-Iori-Takeru-Hikari-Ken-Daisuke (yes he gets his own)

So 10 more to go...woo! Maybe I'll finish it in 3 years lol

for English lovers, that's Izzy/Mimi/Joe/Jun/Yolie/Cody/TK/Kari/Ken/Davis

I use the Japanese names because I like their sound (not that I dislike the English names). I stuck with English for the Digimon though I was very tempted to change Myostismon to Vamdemon.

Koushiro's will be much shorter and feature Digimon extensively (it IS Digimon after all lol).

Anyway, leave a review and thanks for reading! As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Flames will hurt my feelings but motivate me. Leave those if you must. It's my dream to be flamed by Cloaked Fox anyway.


End file.
